


Loyalty Unwavering

by TimelessWriting



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Body Worship, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Master/Servant, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Prince Eichi, Servant Hajime, THIS FIC IS SFW I PROMISE, fadjhsgdkjflgio, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: When Eichi sees something he beautiful, he wants it. When he wants something, he makes it his, and anything that is his stays close by his side at all times. However, as heir to the throne, this means the new servant boy must assure Eichi of his undivided loyalty no matter what happens in the kingdom's future.





	Loyalty Unwavering

**Author's Note:**

> a small gift for a friend after they accidentally inspired me with their prompt! I've never written enstars before, much less EiHaji, so please bear with me! I did my best to ensure they were both in character and well written. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy my pointless and self-indulgent oneshot!

Eichi traced his thumb along the rim of his teacup, an antiquated little thing decorated with lavender petals that had been passed down through the generations of the royal family. It had sat abandoned in a random cupboard in the castle for decades, carefully maintained yet thoroughly abandoned. It wasn’t until Eichi discovered it that he, with all his fondness for collecting beautiful things, made to revive the first queen’s collection of one-of-a-kind and priceless teacups. However, in the time since, there still had not been a single teacup that had won his favor like the one currently held in his hands. It was his favorite, and always personally requested anytime he felt his mood turn sour.

He let out a sigh and placed the cup down on the saucer next to the mountain of paperwork sitting in front of him. He may have been sickly and therefore stuck inside all day, but truly, Keito spared him no mercy… 

The gesture sent the servant standing to the side scuttling forward, hands like porcelain clutching the teapot so tightly that their fingers paled even more than Eichi thought was possible. The boy’s shoulders were slightly hunched, although his posture hinted at how badly he was attempting to avoid doing such. Pastel hair fell over his face like a curtain when he leaned forward to carefully pour Eichi more tea, and it wasn’t until straightening back up that a hand moved to brush the strands out of his face.

“Thank you,” Eichi smiled at the boy. He recalled having seen the servant’s face around before, but always around the general rooms, which was where all the servants had access to in order to do their duties. Directly taking care of the royal family and being in the room with any of them was, as a general rule, reserved only for individuals of a certain rank in order to ensure that they were trustworthy. That meant this young man must have just been recently promoted. How nice.

The servant gave him a weak smile, and it took all Eichi had to hold back the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. How cute. He liked this one.

“What’s your name?”

The boy seemed shocked to even have been acknowledged as something more than a tool to serve the heir, and he merely gaped at Eichi in response for a long moment instead. It was only until Eichi cocked an eyebrow that the young man grimaced and tugged the teapot to his chest.

“Hajime Shino… your Royal Highness.” The words were choked––forced, as if he didn’t believe he was worthy of even saying his name in Eichi’s presence. Quite honestly, he wasn’t, but Eichi had asked, and as such, he would tell his name a million times over if necessary.

Eichi hummed and mouthed the name to himself. Hajime Shino… It was a nice name. Simple, easy to remember, and perfect for the timid young man standing in front of him. The young man who was so cute, Eichi couldn’t help but want to monopolize him. “Hajime.” Eichi called out. He watched in amusement as Hajime jolted to attention. “Tell me, how did you come to be employed by the royal family?”

Hajime nursed his lip before answering. “I was bought, your Royal Highness.” “Bought?” “My family is poor… and we needed money to feed my siblings. Nobody else wanted to hire us, so we were forced to sell me into servitude… I’m good at housework, so your Royal Highness’s family took me in. I’m very grateful to the generosity her Majesty the Queen shows us lowly servants.”

The earnestness in Hajime’s voice caused Eichi’s mouth to quirk back up into an amused smile. Hajime wasn’t like the other servants around the palace, many of which grew up as descendents of servant families and therefore cared only for their family reputations. He was a good boy with only the best of intentions in mind, and Eichi could already tell how utterly selfless Hajime was. It was endearing really, and Eichi was already sure of himself that Hajime was perfect. Hajime was completely and utterly his type, and he wanted him all for himself.

“Tell me, Hajime… Are you happy here? Do you enjoy working under me, in my wing of the royal palace?”

Hajime’s response was immediate, and there was no hesitation in his voice as he frantically nodded his head. “Oh, yes! Very much! Your Royal Highness takes such good care of us servants. I couldn’t be happier.”

Eichi’s eyes crinkled. He crooked a finger at Hajime, watching expectantly as the younger man fumbled to quickly put down the teapot and make his way over to stand in front of Eichi’s chair. He looked like a nervous wreck, and Eichi barely restrained himself from tugging Hajime into his lap to tease him and see him fall apart.

“Look me in the eyes.”

Eichi’s expression turned grave, and Hajime found himself unable to pull his gaze away from Eichi’s even if he wanted to. It was as if something was holding him still, like a magic spell cast over him just by making contact with the crown prince.

“Hajime Shino… Are you loyal to the crown? Will you follow me even through the depths of hell––of chaos and uprising? Through… revolution?”

Hajime stared, stunned. What kind of question was that? Was it… a trick question so the crown prince could test him? What would happen if he were say no? Well, not that he had any intention of saying such, but still…

He swallowed the anxiety bubbling up in his throat and slowly, as to not trip over his words, said in a steady voice, “I would follow his Royal Highness wherever he should ask me to follow. My loyalty belongs to the prince alone.”

Ah. This insignificant little servant boy truly was perfect. Eichi couldn’t get enough of him.

“I expect to hold you to that, sweet Hajime,” He acknowledged, mirth entangling itself through his words and taking the place of the pleased laughter leaving minute trembles through his body. He lazily lifted up his hand in offering to Hajime, leaving it hanging in front of the younger man. It was clear what he expected. As soon as Hajime processed it, he dropped to a knee.

The kiss that was pressed to Eichi’s knuckles was feather light. Hajime’s eyes fluttered closed, and Eichi couldn’t help but make the comparison between the image in front of him and the butterflies that so loved to roam the royal gardens. Beautiful and regal, yet so fragile that Eichi could crush them with one hand should he want to. Weren’t all the things he loved like that though? Hajime was no different.

He let out another sigh. The only difference this time though was that the sigh was one of contentment, and Eichi smiled pleasantly down at Hajime as he opened his eyes back up and peered up at his future king. One day… One day those lips would be pressed against more than just the skin on the back of his hand.

“I look forward to our future together, Hajime Shino.”


End file.
